Pretty Cure: Fire
Pretty Cure: Fire & Ice 'is MoonlightRainbow's short fanseries. It's part of ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series and is spin off/prequel to Solar Light! Pretty Cure. Story Pretty Cure: Fire & Ice Episodes Story follows Asuka Leo and Hikarimoto Moon in times when they fought as Pretty Cure. Asuka Leo is confident and energetic 15 year old captain of school's volleyball team. Hikarimoto Moon is clever and curious 16 year old princess of Starlight Kingdom who likes to sneak to Earth. Two girls who seemingly have nothing in common meet one day and get powers to become pretty cure from fairies Amber and Moonstone. Now they have to combine their powers to defeat evil Nothing. But will two so different girls from so different backgrounds be able to work together? Characters Pretty Cure '''Asuka Leo (アスカ レオ Asuka Reo) ''/ '''Cure Burn '(キュアバーン Kyua Bān) Leo is energetic and confident 15 year old girl. She is very athletic and is captain of her volleyball team. Her alter ego is Cure Burn and her theme colour is orange. She has powers of fire. Hikarimoto Moon'' (光本 ムーン Hikarimoto Mūn) ''Cure Frozen (キュアフローズン Kyua Furōzun) '' Moon is clever and curious 16 year old girl. She is princess of Starlight Kingdom but sometimes gets tired of that. She likes to sneak out and explore other world. Her alter ego is Cure Frozen and her theme colour is silver. She has powers of ice. Fairies [[Amber|'Amber']]' (アンバー Anbā) - ''Leo's fairy partner. [[Moonstone|'Moonstone]]' '(ムーンストーン Mūnsutōn) ''- Moon's fairy partner. [[Diamond|'Diamond']]' (ダイヤモンド Daiyamondo) - '' Fairy partner of previous pretty cure, Cure Light. Villains 'Nothing (ノシング Noshingu) - Main villain of the series. Previous Generation Pretty Cure Himura Kiara ''' ''(緋村 キアラ Himura Kiara) ''/ '''Cure Light ''(キュアライト Kyua Raito)'' - Kiara was previous Pretty Cure. She often gives advice to Leo and Moon. Her alter ego was Cure Light and her theme colour was white. She had powers of light. Others Hikarimoto Artemis - Queen of Starlight Kingdom and Moon's mother. She is strict and very overprotective of Moon and strongly dislikes her trips to explore other worlds. However while she might seem cold on the outside she actually cares for her daughter very deeply. Hikarimoto Sirus - King of Starlight Kingdom and Moon's father. Items Heart Light Crystals '- Crystals that are inside people's bodies. People can't live without them. 'Jewel Key - Part of transformation item. It is born from fairies when they found their partner. Change Jewel - Part of transformation item. Fairies need to be with girls for it to appear so they can transform in Pretty Cure. Locations Music Gallery LeoBurn.png|Asuka Leo / Cure Burn MoonFrozen.png|Hikarimoto Moon / Cure Frozen Leo and Moon.png|Asuka Leo and Hikarimoto Moon Burn and Frozen.png|Cure Burn and Cure Frozen Trivia * Pretty Cure: Fire and Ice is the shortest Pretty Cure season as it has only 13 episodes. Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Fan Series Category:Solar Light! Pretty Cure Series Category:Spin-Off Category:Pretty Cure: Fire & Ice Category:Light Themed Series